Finding the time
by dajwoh
Summary: It's not always easy finding alone with your wife time when you have two kids. One shot.


Her hair feels so incredibly soft as I slowly run my fingers through it. I shiver at the sensation of her gently biting down on my neck. My breath comes out in sharp pants as her hand palms my breast, squeezing it just right. My grip tightens on her hip as she straddles me; I hold her close against me. I wish we would have the time to do this properly. Just the two of us in our extremely comfortable bed with no layers between us. Just skin on skin, something I will never get tired off. Her other hand grazes my stomach as it heads further down and sneaks into the waistband of my sweats.

"Yeah baby just like that" I moan out as her fingers glide over my hot core. Her lips turns into a pleased smile as she feels just how wet she has made me in a matter of minutes. If I wasn't so completely focused on the intense pleasure building in my stomach, I would have probably been able to provide a smart comment to go with that grin of hers. The feel of intense pleasure spreads all through my body when I feel her fingers moving in fast circles over my bundle of nerves. She impatiently tugs my hand from her hip encouraging my hand to slip under the waistband of her panties.

She lets out a strangled gasp when my fingers start moving on her clit. I feel sweat starting to build up on my brow as my breathing picks up, making my clothes feel heavy against my skin. She clasps her hand on the back of the couch as her hips slowly pick up speed against my hand. Our lips crash together and me pulling a bit rough on her hair making her hiss as her eyes meet mine. I get lost staring into those gorgeous eyes of hers and getting more lost by the second. She gives me one of those really sexy, devious smiles that appear when she is really turned on. I can feel neither of us are far from the edge as we race towards the finish line before we a few seconds later hear keys in the door making us hurriedly pull our hands out of each other's underwear. Disappointment flashes through her hazy blue eyes that mirror the emotions going through mine.

She gives me a brief kiss whilst stroking her thumb gently over my cheek before standing up and quickly move out to the hallway to greet our children. I glance at my watch and wondering what they are doing home already. I take what I hope is a calming breath whilst running my fingers through my hair which is getting way too long now that I think about it. "Merde" I mutter under my breath, feeling the heat flowing through my body starting to ease. Shortly it's forgotten as my little girl comes flying through the door, crawls up the couch before planting herself on my stomach making me let out an "oomph".

"I missed you mama" she exclaims with a big grin and two missing front teeth.

"I missed you too sweetheart. I always miss you and your sister when you're not with your mother and me" I tell her as I run my fingers through her soft blonde hair. She throws her arms around my neck and I'm overwhelmed with happiness of having this moment with one of the girls that I just couldn't possible live without. "_Who needs to get laid anyway?_"

/

After a very long day of getting two stubborn kids ready for the day, doing way too much paperwork that one person should ever have to do in one day I finally got to go for a long run to clear my head. I wish Jen could have come with me but she was stuck in a meeting all afternoon. The house is quiet when I get back which is not something that happens that often nowadays. I'm not sure whether I like it or not. I drag my sweat soaked, tired limbs to the shower upstairs. I shed my clothes in a trail through the bedroom not bothering to pick them up just at the moment. I open the shower door turning the taps on before I tug the tie out of my hair. Reaching my hand out, feeling satisfied with the temperature I step inside and just let the warm water wash over me. I make quick work of washing my hair before leaning my forehead against the wall, humming slightly at the warmth running through me. I don't know how long I have been standing there under the cascading water before the bathroom door creaks slightly as it opens and I lift my head as she steps in behind me. My eyes meet hers as I glace over my shoulder and I can't help a smile forming on my lips as I lay eyes on the gorgeous sight, that is my wife. She never fails to make me smile as our eyes meet after we have been apart, even if it's just for a few hours.

"So I take it we are alone in the house?" A brief nod is seen as her hand clasps the back of my head, pulling me against her with her right arm holding me around my waist. After a long kiss she lets her clasped hand fall to her side, the angle making it hard for us to continue kissing. "Hopefully we have enough time to finish what we started the other day. How does that sound?" she asks whilst wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I quickly turn towards her, spin her around using my body to press her up against the wall, making her gasp as her back touches the cool tiles. She clings on to my shoulders as my hands move across her body with my lips kissing every inch of skin I can reach. I kiss my way down her breasts towards her stomach, kneeling down in front of her. I feel more wetness pool between my legs as I reach her glistening core. She glances down at me through hooded eyes when I place her left leg over my shoulder. Her groan echoes off the bathroom walls as my tongue works over her clit, her hand tangling in my hair. When she asks me to use my fingers I don't hesitate. Just as she starts her race towards the finish line, her breathing coming out in short gasps, I freeze as there is a light knock on the bathroom door and someone clears their throat. I keep my hand on her hip and her thigh on my shoulder as I let out a sigh and let my forehead rest on her stomach.

"Jayje? It does seem like you're not alone in there and I can only assume what you're up to and as much as I'm all for you getting it on with your dark haired beauty but I brought the girls home because I have date tonight remember? So I need to get going"

Jen runs her hand through my hair as I caress her thigh softly before I let her leg down on the floor. "I will be out soon Pen" she yells to her best friend through the door. I move to stand up and her arms go around my neck before she brings her lips to mine.

"You were amazing baby. As always" I chuckle at her words, shaking my head. "But I didn't get to finish" I tell her with a pout but she just kisses me again "You're still amazing, you always are. Next time baby" she tells me with a wink before getting out of the shower. _Good thing the water has run cold by now. _

_/_

Today was a half day at work leaving me time to take care of some errands before making it home just after lunch. Jennifer texted just as I was stepping inside our house saying she would be home soon. That leaves me standing by the kitchen window looking out into the backyard, my thoughts a mile away whilst I'm nursing a steaming cup of coffee. I faintly hear the door open before moments later my wife's slender arms close around my waist and a soft kiss is pressed to my cheek. I put my mug down before turning in her arms. My eyes briefly closes as I take a moment basking in the embrace, taking in the fragrance of her perfume and a scent that is uniquely her. I press my lips to hers, something that never fails to make my heart flutter with love. I let out a sigh of content, my eyes fluttering opened to meet her gorgeous blue orbs. My eyes scan her over from top to toe and stop at her hips.

"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jennifer you're wearing a skirt"

"Yes I'm aware of this" She tells me with a frown on her face. I raise my hand towards her face and with my index finger smoothing the frown away.

"You're not just wearing any skirt. You're wearing the tight black skirt. You know what it does to me baby" Raised eyebrow from me causing a slight blush to break out on her cheeks. She knows what I'm talking about. A quick bend off my knees, my hands clasping her thighs and I'm lifting her on to the counter. She lets out a squeal of surprise followed by a giggle at my antics. She gets a firm grip on my ponytail as my lips kiss, lick, tease and nibble on her pulse point. Knowing this is probably not the time or place for this doesn't matter as the level of my arousal rises by the second. My hands slowly make their way up her smooth thighs and I feel her shivering as I get closer to her core. My hands momentarily stop in their track when she quickly unbuttons my shirt and with a quick flick of her wrist opening my bra, her hands finds my breasts.

"I missed you Em and I have wanted to get my hands on your girls all day long" She tells me as she roughly palms my breasts and I can't stop my breathe to hitch in my throat. I let out a shuddering gasp as my hands once again move up her thighs. Fingers slip in under the waistband on her hips, she detaches her lips from mine raising herself up from the counter, aiding me in taking her underwear off. They slide down her long legs till they end up forgotten on the floor. My head ends up in the crook of her neck, my left hand securely on the small of her back as my right hand finds her overheated core. I tease her entrance, feeling her legs close around my hips before I give in and two of my fingers sink in to her.

My breathing is matching hers as she starts to move against my fingers, as I feel her throbbing under my touch. She is moving impossibly faster against my fingers, I can feel her urgent need as she races towards the edge.

A few fast circles on her clit has her nails digging in to my shoulders and her legs clench tightly around my waist. A noise sounding like a guttural moan combined with a squeal rips from her throat as she struggles to get her breathing back under control. A goofy smile and a thankful kiss is given before she all but rips my slacks open. Just as she is about slip her hand down my panties the landline starts ringing. I let out a groan of protest at yet another interruption but Jennifer shakes her head before crashing her lips to mine, tightening the grip she has with her legs around my waist before I can even think about pulling away. When the answering machine starts up we both freeze up at hearing my mother's voice. Definitely an instant mood killer which is soon replaced with panic as she informs us that she's at the emergency room after having gotten in to a fender bender on the way to pick up our girls but that she's alright. Jen quickly hops of the counter quickly scooping up her discarded underwear on the way. This time a German curse is muttered under my breath as I struggle to button up both my slacks and shirt as we almost falls out the door in our rush to get to the car.

/

The last week was a slow one with us only working out of the office and getting home at a decent time getting us the weekend of for a change. We decided to just spend the weekend at home, enjoying not doing much at all. After some brunch I'm lying in bed still wearing my pyjamas reading. Jen just got back from taking the girls over to Penny's place for a sleepover leaving us much needed time for just the two of us. I hear her come out the bathroom and I have to do a double take as my jaw drops at the sight of my wife wearing… Nothing whatsoever. Seeing her naked never fails to get my pulse racing. I toss the book I was reading, it tumbles to the floor as I quickly pull off my glasses tossing them in the general direction of the nightstand before I crawl on my knees to the end of the bed beckoning her to come closer.

When she is close enough my hands clasp around her nape letting myself succumb to a deep kiss full of passion, making me slightly lightheaded. As our lips separate it takes me a moment to open my eyes again.

"So I guess I don't need to ask what you had in mind for today, hmm?" I ask her in a teasing voice.

"Well I can't say I was disappointed that Pen asked if the girls could come over for the night. And then I thought to myself..." She trails off, tapping a finger to her chin in thought.

"What could we possibly do with all this time alone in house?" I see the smile tugging on the corner of her mouth as she reaches out to gently push me on to my back. Soon I'm completely naked under her as my clothes fall forgotten on the floor.

Her smooth naked skin grazes mine, making me shiver. She moves to straddle me, a teasing smile on her lips. In one quick movement she's palming one breast and gently sucking on the other. A deep moan rips from my throat, my back arches as my hands finds their way to her hips.

"God Jen I have missed that amazing mouth of yours" I tell her with a chuckle. She doesn't say anything merely starts to suck harder on my breast before flicking her tongue out. As her other hand massages my breast harder, my hips move against hers, trying to create some friction. I'm turned on beyond words and we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. I make my intentions clear as I gently pull her hips against mine. She whimpers against my skin before she flashes me a smile as she leans down once more to start placing kisses all over my throat. She feels amazing against me but I need her closer. I tighten my grip on her hips, press her against me as I sit up, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

We keep kissing for what feels like hours until the heat in my stomach gets too much.

In one fluid motion whilst holding her close against me as I turn to the side pressing her back into the mattress as I settle myself between her strong thighs. I slowly grind my center against hers, making me smirk at the whimper she lets out. Her nails dig into my back as her hips leave the mattress, pressing into mine. "Faster baby" she moans in my ear and my hips quickly picks up speed. Our slick bodies move as one till I feel her body tense underneath me with me soon following, my mouth opens in a silent scream as my arms give out, my body collapses onto Jen.

"Wow, that was totally worth the wait babe" I tell her with a smirk. She cradles my face between her hands, pulling me into a deep kiss. I kiss her back with all my might until the need to get some air becomes too great.

My brown eyes opens to meet her blue ones and without thinking about it, my face breaks out into a wide smile. "I love you Jennifer. I always will"

"I feel the same about you honey" She leans up to peck my lips, reaching her arms around my shoulders to hold me against her in a loving embrace. When she whispers the suggestion of round 2 in my ear I can't help but laugh as she flips us over, my back meets the mattress and the laughter dies in my throat as her lips once again meets mine and her tongue sneaks out to in search of mine.

Her lips leave mine in an attempt to get some much needed air and she leans to the side to gently bite my earlobe. "How about we use the toy for the second round? You know which one I mean" She whispers in my ear making me shiver and eagerly nod my head. She kisses me briefly, flashes me a smile before making her way over to the closet. She appears seconds later with the purple toy strapped to her hips. She slips under the blanket and moves to settle between my thighs. She reaches down, touching my still very wet core making her smile that soon turns in to a deep moan when my mouth latches on to her nipple, so tantalizing within my reach. A few moments later I lie back against the pillow, the angle to awkward for me to keep going. Her lips reach mine, her fingers rubbing circles on my clit. I feel my whole body tremble with the anticipation and undeniable desire running through me.

Two of her fingers pump into me a couple of times before her fingers are replaced with the toy. I'm so incredible turned on at this point that using the toy, she won't find any resistance. My legs falls apart a little more as she sinks deeper and she presses her body against mine. She starts thrusting in and out, lifting my left thigh hooking it on to her hip making her be able to thrust that much deeper. My hips buck every time she fills me up, I can't have her close enough even with her glistening skin pressed up against me. My fingers digs into her ass, urging her to move harder against me. She grunts with the effort of moving so fast, each thrust driving me closer to the edge.

Our hips slam together as mine move to meet hers, the sounds I hear in the room I realise is coming from me. "Baby, so good" I moan out and I hear her chuckle as she starts moving even faster. "You feel amazing baby" She whispers hotly in my ear, nibbling softly on my earlobe. I feel her eyes on me and I open mine, our eyes locking. I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open as I feel myself rushing towards the edge. She reaches down, her fingers finding my clit as my eyes slam shut and it's all over. I throw my head back as my torso lifts from the mattress my whole body tenses, one of my arms going around her waist, holding her tight against me whilst chanting her name. I hear a stifled moan of my name as she follows me seconds later. Heavy eyelids slowly opens and I look into the stunning blue eyes of the love of my life I get lost for a long moment. Using what little energy I have left both my arms go around her, I crane my neck up kissing her softly with a promise of many more moments like this to come.

The End

* * *

Please let me know what you think about it :)


End file.
